


Ghoulish Curiosity

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Documents, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Nick Valentine do a sex. Hancock cannot wait to tell all of his ghoul friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoulish Curiosity

Nick and Hancock's Good Neighbor apartment was no Hilton suite, but it got the job done when it came to sexual exploration. No ghoul had ever had the chance to experiment with such a specimen as this robotic dick and it was high time something was done about it. A popular curiosity that was talked about in the Ghouls for Synth Sex, Commonwealth Chapter was being fingered by a synth. Boy did the irradiated genitals get going when that was mentioned. Now that Hancock had the chance to experience this, he was more than happy to take one, or more, for the team. 

“Say Valentine, have you ever done any sex in that body?”

“Sure I have, but nothing incredibly vanilla.”

“I'm so sick of vanilla, Nick, I want something new.”

“I have a lot of experience in this department, if you catch my drift.”

Nick gave a wink. It didn't involve an eyelid, he just dimmed the light in his left eye for a split second. 

“Oh really? Well, I have had something in mind that I have been dying to try for at least 200 years.”

“What would that be, cock?”

“I'd love one of those cold, synthetically fleshed fingers in my poop chute.”

“That's right up my alley.”

“Good, but I require something before we engage in this.”

“What?”

Hancock whipped out his cock and a piece of paper.

“I need you to sign here that you will vote for me for mayor next election.”

“What does this have to do with sex?”

“Nothing, I just remembered it right now. The old ghoul brain isn't the fastest sometimes.”

Nick pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and signed on the faded line. Hancock dipped his penis in ink and put his John Hancock on the witness line just beneath. He gave his penis a good shake and pulled his pants down.

“Ready, Nick?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

Hancock belly flopped on the bed. All of his joints snapped and he was all loose. Nick sat on the edge of the bed and licked his finger, like it would help with lube that stupid robit. Nick slowly slipped his flesh finger in Hancock's butthole. When it got to his hand, he tried to pull it back out. His finger would not move.

“Hancock, what's with the Chinese finger trap ass?”

“I don't know. Nobody has ever tried this before.”

Nick pulled harder but nothing was working. Out of desperation, Nick grabbed Hancock's dick with his metal hand and gripped as hard as he could. He yanked on the penis and pulled his other arm in an attempt to get his finger free. He used so much force that Hancock's rotten ass broke loose and separated from his body. At the same time, Nick Valentine had crushed the penis to dust. 

“You stupid robit! I'll have the ghoul mafia kill you! I'll nuke you back to the god damn stone age!”

Nick jumped town with the ass still stuck on his finger. He had to dip it into a barrel of liquid uranium to melt the ghoul flesh off. That was an experience that he will always keep stored in the back of his hard drive.


End file.
